How to feel
by s-burnam
Summary: Annie wants to be more solid and Mitchell decides to help. Annie/Mitchell
1. Your Touch Makes Me Blush

A/N: I do not own being human. If I did there would have been way more A/M moments in season 2

Enjoy :D

* * *

Annie had always gotten on better with Mitchell than George, not that she didn't love George because she did but she and Mitchell just had this...thing. Maybe it was something to do with the fact they were both technically dead in some shape or form.

It didn't matter really, the point is something is there.

Right now, at this very moment the two of them are sat on the floor of Annie's room facing each other with their fingertips touching. Mitchell has a bemused expression as he watches the woman opposite him whose face has been pulled into one of concentration.

"Stop thinking so much Annie."

He leans forward slightly a grin on his handsome face. Annie's nose wrinkles as she tries to ignore him but in the end the charming grin wins her over and she leans back.

"I'm never going to get this right. I'm just going to stay squishy forever!"

Mitchell's laughter rings out and he takes Annie's hands in his.

"You're doing fine darlin' just try and clear your mind. You need to relax." Squeezing her hands he continues. "You have a base, you know you can feel something even if it's not what it was when you were human. Use that to your advantage, focus less on making your hand solid and more on the feel of it."

With a sigh and a nod Annie closed her eyes before Mitchell spoke again.

"Remember what it feels like to have someone touch you. The pressure of contact, that tingling feeling that remains after a caress..."

Annie bit her lip as her over active imagination ran away with her. The mix of Mitchell's low, quiet voice speaking to her and the slow circles his thumb unconsciously drew on the back of her hand where making her think things she shouldn't about her Irish housemate.

In fact Mitchell had taken the time Annie's eyes were closed to stare at the ghost.

_Lord she's beautiful_.

"Thi-"

Mitchell suddenly chuckled which caused Annie's brow to crease slightly in confusion.

"Annie..."

"Hmm?"

"Annie you're blushing."

Her eyes snapped open in shock and her hands left Mitchells to cover her cheeks.

"No I can't be. I-I...what? Ghosts don't blush."

Mitchell cracked up laughing as Annie's embarrassment and lent sideways to rest on the armchair.

"Apparently they can because you look like a tomato."

Annie gave an embarrassed laugh and hid her face in her hands.

"Mitchell stop it."

"Me? I didn't do anything! Or did I?"

He leant forward towards Annie and pulled her hands away from her face. She looked up to see Mitchells grinning face and noticed the hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Annie what exactly were you thinking about just then?"

Her eyes went wide and she burst into a fit of giggles herself before hitting Mitchell in the arm and moving to sit up against the chair.

"Sod off Mitchell in your dreams."

With a laugh the vampire moved next to her. He held his hand out and waited till she slipped her ghostly fingers between his. There was a moment of stillness before they turned to each other. Mitchell with a grin and Annie with her eyes wide.

"Your hand is cold...I can feel it."

"Me too."

* * *

A/N:You can say aww now :P not sure if i'm going all out on this or just leaving it as a one shot. I have a few more idea's but I'm going to leave it up to you guys if i should continue


	2. Notice A Difference

A/N: Yeah so I had this in my head last night and decided it needs to be put down. I don't own Being human blah blah blah :D

Read on.

* * *

In the days after Mitchell helped Annie learn to feel something had changed between them. Mitchell particularly but things felt different. He kept touching her and asking what it felt like. Annie was so caught up in the fact she could feel 'human' contact again that she complied willingly.

It was George who noticed the shift and after consulting Nina felt he best corner Mitchell. He did so one Wednesday afternoon while Annie was out chiselling Owens name off of her grave stone.

"You know, I've noticed something recently."

George stood at the entrance of the kitchen leaning against the arch staring at the vampire. Mitchell briefly looked up from his magazine to notice George before looking down again.

"Yeah, what's that then?"

The question was asked in a half arsed tone making it obvious that Mitchell didn't care what George had noticed. George stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest.

"You've been very tactile recently."

That defiantly got Mitchells attention away from the magazine.

"Excuse me?"

George nodded to himself.

"Yeah, really tactile. Not with me of course though you do enjoy the occasional hug, with Annie. Ever since she discovered how to feel again you've been all over her."

Mitchell was gobsmacked.

"I have not."

George laughed at the mortified look not plastered on Mitchell's face.

"You so have. If...If she's at the sink you have at least one hand on her waist. If sat at the table you touch her knee or hold her hand. The other night I walked in and the two of you were curled up on the sofa together with you playing with her hair!"

Mitchell's expression of shock had slowly morphed into one of agitation.

"George shut it, you don't know what you're talking about."

George however hadn't been listening and was caught up in his laughter.

"The best part is that she's just letting it happen like she doesn't even notice. You follow her around like a school boy with a crush and she..."

"George..."

"Oh my god."

"George stop it."

"You like her!"

"Stop it!"

"Mitchell are you in love with Annie?"

"I just..."

A faint popping noise cut him off and Annie appeared in the middle of the hallway. Walking towards the kitchen she greeted the two.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

There was a tense pause as Mitchell and George stared at each other. After a short while Mitchell got up from his seat.

"Nothing."

Hs voice was a quiet mumble as he pushed past the two to go up stairs. Annie watched him leave with worried eyes realising for some reason he was in a mood. Turning to George she looked for an answer.

"George what's wrong? Did something happen I don't know about?"

George just shook his head.

"I think Mitchell just needs to think about a few things. How about you make us some tea, yeah?"

Annie nodded slowly taking one last look at the stairs Mitchell had just walked up before heading over to the kettle.

* * *

A/N: Well? was it worth me continuing?


	3. Deminished Space

A/N: Okay you may hate me for this or what ever but I put a song in this one...dead yet? no? good. Anyway I heard the song yesteday and had to put it in because it reminded me of Mitchell. You can find it on youtube its called 'Empty Chairs and Empty Tables' and its from Les Mis the musical :) obviously i do not own the song lol. There is also a nice treat at theend of the chapter :P

oh and I don't own being human.

* * *

"Mitchell?"

Annie's voice sounded through the wooden door. Mitchell who was laid on his bed sighed and turned away from the door.

"Go away Annie."

There was no movement outside so he presumed she has just popped out of the hall and into her own room. That was until another soft knock reached his ears.

"Sorry, I know you don't want to see anyone but...I brought you some tea."

Mitchell groaned at her kindness and rolled out of his bed to answer the door. The door opened and there she was, brown eyes wide with worry, cradling his favourite mug full of hot tea. His eyes softened at the sight and he let himself smile slightly.

"Annie I..."

The mug was shoved into his hands before he could finish. Just before Annie could retreat further to disappear Mitchell reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I um...I need cheering up."

A radiant smile burst across Annie's face and she disappeared for a moment only to reappear with a DVD in her hand. Mitchell laughed.

"Casablanca?"

Annie nodded and dragged Mitchell into the room by his hand.

The two lay on Mitchells bed their eyes focused on t he screen. Annie's head rested on Mitchell's chest, his arm held her securely to his side.

"You know...Casablanca wasn't my only stint with the arts."

Annie shifted so she could look up at him.

"What else did you do?"

"Well I was a musician for a small while, even did a term in the west end."

Annie sat up so she could see Mitchell fully to tell if he was lying. He wasn't.

"Seriously? The west end, like musicals and stuff?

Mitchell raised himself up onto his elbows whilst nodding.

"Yeah I did a five month term on Les Miserable. I played the part of Marius and I was damn good if I do say so myself."

Annie looked at him sceptically not believing for a moment that the broody, dork of a vampire that was her friend had once stood on stage in front of hundreds and sang.

"Yeah right Mitchell. Stop pulling my leg."

Mitchell grinned and sat up completely.

"I'll prove it. In the wardrobe at the back is a guitar, pass it over."

Annie jumped off of the bed and began her rummage around the wardrobe. A clash against guitar strings was heard then she reappeared holding an acoustic guitar.

"Here you go."

Taking the guitar off of Annie with a smile Mitchell motioned for her to sit down in front of him. Grabbing one of Mitchell's pillows to hold onto Annie settled herself down. Mitchell removed the pick from the guitars neck and smirked at Annie.

"Prepare to be blown away."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Just sing Mitchell."

Clearing his throat he began.

"There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone.

Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more."

The finale note finally faded away and a sniffle caused Mitchell to look up at Annie. Tears were running down her face. Putting the guitar aside he moved to embrace her.

"Oh Annie..."

As soon as his arms were around her she buried her face into his shoulder.

"That song, it's so sad."

Annie's muffled voice sounded from his shoulder. Mitchell reached up and stroked her hair.

"It's just a song Annie nothing to cry about."

She pulled back slightly to face him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet.

"But it reminded me of you and all those people you've had to watch die while a vampire."

Mitchell's brow creased and he looked away for a moment remembering the reason he himself loved the song so much. Looking back at Annie he went to speak but was struck by how close she was.

Had they been this close to start? Mitchells wasn't sure all he knew was that he had just leaned in slightly more.

If she hadn't already been dead Annie would have sworn her heart had stopped when the space between her and Mitchell began to diminish...

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love!

Next Time:

A kiss

Help from Nina

Mitchell's reasons


	4. I Feel Everything

A/N:Well this took me awhile to get down. I wanted it to be right and well I think I got it right. I don't own Being Human but I should get a high 5 for this chapter.

Oh btw this chapter contains swear words

* * *

Time slowed to a stop as they felt the ghost of each others unnecessary breath brush their lips. Deciding to take the plunge Mitchell reached up to cup her face when...

"Mitchell have you seen Annie?"

George came bursting into the room. With a squeak and a popping noise Annie disappeared and Mitchell fell forward, face first onto his bed.

"For fucks sake George, bad timing much?"

George was a little taken back. He frowned taking a defensive position.

"I didn't do anything wrong I just walked in unless you were doing something. Oh god Mitchell you weren't..."

"Jesus George no!"

Mitchell got up off of his bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"So you're telling me you didn't see that."

George looked around the room trying to understand what Mitchell was talking about.

"Um no Mitchell I didn't see what ever imaginary thing you're going on about."

Mitchell looked at the bed as though it was the scene of a crime. Had he actually been about to do what he almost did? Annie hadn't been more solid than she was then, completely there in his arms. Mitchell wanted to laugh, he hadn't been that close to a woman without wanting to rip her throat out in a long time. He felt relief.

"Mitchell are you even listening to me?"

Mitchell jolted back to reality realising he had just missed most of what George had said.

"Sorry what?"

"I said so have you seen Annie?"

Not wanting to get a lecture from George or embarrass the poor ghost who probably had no idea what had almost happened, he shook his head.

"Sorry George I haven't."

* * *

Annie appeared on the living room sofa giving the person who was sat there an awful fright.

"Oh Jesus Christ Annie you scared me!"

Nina held her hand to her chest as though to slow it down.

"Sorry Nina. I didn't realise you were here."

Annie gave her a sorry smile then proceeded to fall into her own thoughts. Noticing the ghosts obvious inner turmoil Nina felt her best help.

"Annie what's wrong?"

The ghost gave Nina a side glance before answering.

"I almost k...I can feel again but I don't know how much I can feel. I wish I knew if it felt the same to kiss someone and...well...other stuff."

Nina nodded and patted Annie on the knee.

"Well why don't you just try it."

Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Try it? How?"

"Well just get someone to kiss you. The guys know you well enough, they could help. Well not George because that would be a little awkward for me but I'm sure Mitchell would be willing to help.

Annie blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Mitchell? Ha that's...that's funny Nina. I can't just ask Mitchell to kiss me that would just be weird even if he could compare to the other one."

It was Nina's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"The other one? So you've kissed before?"

"No! Well yes technically but not really. I turned my head to kiss his cheek and he did the same we just kinda met in the middle."

"And what was said about that then."

Annie twirled the bottom of her top around her finger refusing to look at the blonde next to her.

"He said it was tingly and a bit cold, like kissing someone who had just come in from outside."

Nina gave a knowing smile when she saw how Annie was acting.

"Go ask him to help, I'm sure he will."

Giving her a smile Annie stood up just as George came down the stairs.

"Annie there you are. Do you remember where we put the basil?"

"Bottom cupboard near the fridge."

George gave her a smile before jogging into the kitchen. Annie looked back at Nina who motioned for her to go up stairs and with a nod she went.

* * *

Annie had just reached the top of the stairs when Mitchell came out of his room. The two looked at each other for a moment, the only noise was the faint voices of Nina and George and the low click of Mitchells door closing behind him. Deciding to get it over with Annie cleared her throat.

"Um...I came to ask if you could help me with something."

"Yeah?"

His voice was lower than usual it sent shivers through Annie. She started tugging at the bottom of her top again.

"Well we've established that I can feel, well I know I can feel people touch me and I was talking to Nina and we were discussing that I um...I don't really know if I can really experience a..."

She let out a nervous laugh which caused Mitchell to become curious and take a step forward.

"Annie what is it?"

Annie's cheeks were turning red and her eyes were focused more on the ground than the vampire in front of her.

"I need you to kiss me."

Mitchell's eyes grew wide at the statement. He didn't know how to answer, in fact it seemed like words had failed him completely.

"Oh."

Annie looked up at him and noticed his shock and instantly felt a wave of panic. Was asking him to do this to much? They were only friends after all.

"You don't have to! I-I just would have liked to know if it felt the same and it's not like I have a line of people waiting-"

"Okay."

"- to do something like this for me and Nina suggested you because she would feel awkward if-"

"I'll do it."

"-it was George which is completely understandable."

"Annie!"

Mitchell moved forward and grabbed Annie's shoulders stopping her rant. He grinned at her.

"I'll do it."

"Oh!"

Annie's eyes lit up slightly and she returned the smile.

"So how do we go about t..."

She was cut off by a pair of cool soft lips against her own. Mitchell reached up with one hand and cupped her cheek while he used the other to bring her closer. Annie only seemed to react when there was no space left between the two of them and her eyes closed. Her lips came to life and moved against Mitchells. Feeling her response the hand that had been resting on her cheek travelled down her body to join the other in being wrapped around her.

Annie's hands grabbed the fabric of Mitchell's jacket surprising him slightly and they stumbled backwards. Mitchell reached out with one arm to brace them as they hit the wall the other keeping Annie close. She reached up and ran her hands through his dark curls. Mitchell groaned and pushed Annie up against the wall. His mind had stopped working aside from noticing that there was no bloodlust, lust yes but while he stood there with Annie in his arms he felt normal he could almost forget what he was.

It wasn't until he realised his hand was bordering on going under her stop that he remembered he was suppose to be kissing Annie for her gain not his. Mitchell slowed his lips against hers and suppressed a shiver as her hands ran down his neck to rest on his shoulders. He pulled away painstakingly slow and gave her a small peck for opening his eyes.

She was defiantly a sight. Annie's eyes were still closed so he took a moment to admire her. Her cheeks were wonderfully flushed and her lips parted as she tried to catch breath she didn't really need.

"What did you feel?"

Mitchell's voice was low and husky which made the hairs on Annie's arms stand on end. Her eyes opened meeting his before she spoke in a breathless tone.

"Everything."

* * *

A/N: :P did you like it? Hehehe Reviews gets more steamyness

Next Time:

Mitchell dreams

Annie tries to change clothes

& more


	5. Echo Of A Dream

A/N: This chapter is kind of cheating as you get A/M goodness without it actually happening lol.

I do not own Being Human. If I did that kiss scene I wrote would so be in there.

__

_

* * *

_

The thrill of the kiss still ran through Annie's veins. At night when the house hold was sleeping she would find herself leaning on the door to Mitchell's room itching to go in. Little did she know that while she did that Mitchell lay wide awake unable to get the thought of her out of his head.

It had been two days since the kiss and neither the ghost nor the vampire had brought it up. Mitchell was careful about how much he did or didn't touch Annie after the chat he had with George and had taken up smouldering looks instead. With the denial of the obvious attraction, the crackle in the air when they neared each other was ignored.

"This is getting ridiculous."

George and Nina watched as Annie, thinking she wasn't being watched, checked out an unsuspecting Mitchell who was currently trying to fix the TV.

"We can't interfere George. It's not our business."

Nina took a sip from the tea Annie has made her earlier. George sighed with frustration and took of his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Nina look at them!"

Mitchell had finished by this point and was stood accepting a mug of coffee off of a smiling Annie.

"I just want to bang their heads together."

"Bang who's heads together?"

George and Nina turned to see Annie behind them picking up another mug of tea.

"Umm."

"George was just telling me about doctor who I missed the series..."

"4."

"...4 finale and he apparently wasn't happy with the outcome."

"The doctor belongs with rose everyone knows that."

Annie nodded slowly having already lost interest. George grabbed Nina's hand.

"Anyway, yes umm we're off to bed. I shall see you and Mitchell in the morning."

Annie waved goodbye to the couple who practically pushed each other up the stairs. Shaking her head at the two Annie made her way back to the living room where Mitchell was lounging watching TV. Sitting herself down next to her friend she watched the stairs for a few moments before turning to Mitchell.

"I think those two are up to something."

Mitchell turned his attention from the TV to Annie.

"Hmmm?"

"George and Nina are up to something."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

Annie shrugged and pulled her legs up onto the sofa.

"I don't know but they are."

Mitchell chuckled and patted Annie's leg.

"Alright, if you say so."

He put his cup down and moved to get up.

"Wait, are you going to bed already?"

Mitchell froze and looked at Annie who was now sporting a pet lip.

"I was going to...why?"

Annie looked down at the cooling tea in her hands.

"I get bored when everyone goes to sleep."

Mitchell settled back into the sofa.

"Have you still not tried to sleep? You really should. I've heard of ghost sleeping before it can't just be a myth."

"Unless you haven't noticed I have no bed and the chair isn't exactly the best place to nap."

Mitchell was quiet for a moment before standing and turning to face Annie. He took the cup out of her hand and placed it on the floor before grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"You can have my bed tonight and I'll sleep down here on the sofa."

"Mitchell no, I can't take your bed off of you."

He rolled his eyes and dragged her towards the stairs.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman and you're not helping by being stubborn."

"Well at least share the bed with me."

Mitchell stopped in his tracks and turned to face the ghost.

"Share?"

Annie nodded timidly.

"Well we're friends I don't see why we can't share."

The idea of sharing a bed with Annie although tempting just seemed like a bad idea to Mitchell. It was hard acting normal after the kiss but if he had her there in what could be classed as an intimate situation he may not be able to hold it together.

"O-okay."

Mitchell's voice cracked so he cleared his throat and ran his free hand through his hair. Leading Annie up the stairs to his room felt like the most nerve racking thing he had ever done.

"What side do you want?"

Annie shrugged and bit her lip. She was taking a risk but at this moment she didn't care. Mitchell was here that's all that mattered. He opened the door and let her in. Annie had never thought much of the room but now it felt more important that life itself. Mitchell stood awkwardly is the middle of the room.

"Right umm...I need to get changed."

Annie blushed and looked at the floor.

"Yes, right I'll just turn around."

Turning to face the door she closed her eyes. The quiet rustling of clothing being removed a replaced had Annie gritting her teeth. The thought that Mitchell was stripping off behind her was leaving her itching to look. Eyes closed and biting her lip she waited.

A small while later Mitchell cleared his throat indicating to Annie he was changed. She turned and watched Mitchell climb into the bed. He looked at her expectantly and Annie toed off her shoes and removed her grey top leaving her in her white under top and grey leggings. She pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed.

The two lay in silence stillness staring at the ceiling. They stayed that way for a few moments before Mitchell turned on his side to face her.

"I didn't know you could do that."

Annie moved to her side also.

"Do what?"

"Take your shoes off."

Mitchell propped himself up on one elbow so he was looking down at her. She shrugged and pulled the quilt up to her chin.

"Yeah I can...It's only been recent though. I just have to remember what my feet looked like and the off they go."

The conversation died down again and they just watched each other. Eventually Mitchell's eyes began to droop and he settled himself down.

"Night Annie."

His voice was quiet, just a whisper before he fell asleep. Soft lips met his forehead and a hand stroked his hair.

"Goodnight Mitchell."

______

__

Mitchell found himself standing in the centre of the living room dressed just as he had when he had gone to bed. The sun was shining brightly through the windows but it didn't hurt his eyes. The smell of breakfast cooking was in the air accompanied with the sound of someone singing slightly out of tune. Following the sound it led him to the kitchen where a woman stood with her back to his. Her coffee coloured skin covered only by a man's shirt, his curls where tied back loosely giving him a view of her long neck which surprisingly held no temptation for blood.

__

As if she heard him approach the coffee coloured woman turned around to greet him with a huge shining smile.

"Mitchell you're up."

It was Annie! He was struck by awe at how she looked, with so little on and her hair tied back his friend looked almost the opposite of herself usually.

Mitchell hadn't even noticed her approach till his face was between her hands and Annie was bringing her lips to his. He almost pulled away but the feeling of Annie's lips against his just felt right. Annie pulled away before he could take the kiss any further and started serving breakfast. She placed the plate down and motioned for him to sit before taking a second plate and putting it on the table. At first he thought it was for George but his head was telling me this time it wasn't and sure enough once he was sat down she joined him and started eating.

He was about to question it but the world around him began to shift and Mitchell was no longer in the kitchen but being pulled up the stairs by a giggling Annie. Once they had reached the top Mitchell acted on impulse and pulled her back towards him. Like she knew what he was going to do Annie wrapped her arms around him one she had turned. What was meant to be a light peck turned into a passionate flurry and Mitchell picked up Annie to get her to the nearest room. However he only took two steps before gasping. Annie's hand rested gently against his neck and along with the heat from her palm he could feel the cool metal of two rings. Putting her down he pulled away to look at her hand. Annie's laughter reached his ears but he couldn't register it fully when he was looking at two silver coloured rings adorning her left hand ring finger.

"You never get use to that do you?"

She took his left hand in hers and there was the slight ting of two metals meeting. Mitchell stared with complete shock at his own ring finger which now sported a simple silver band.

"I..."

"Shhh."

Annie pecked him on the lips.

"I love you."

Mitchell woke with a start. Felling weight on his shoulder he turned his head to see Annie fast asleep and curled up against him. Looking at her made him hear echo's of his dream.

_"I love you..."_

* * *

A/N: Awwwwww Sleeping Annie. All she needed was to be near Mitchell. Reviews get drama :D

Next Time:

A door


End file.
